


Marriage? Kids?

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Freeform, Head of the Institute, M/M, Madzie - Freeform, Malec, Malec fic, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Uncles, caterina loss - Freeform, high warlock of brooklyn, malec kids, malec proposal, serious discussion, sh fic, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus watches Alec with Madzie and begins to wonder if Alec wants more.





	Marriage? Kids?

Madzie was fast asleep in Alec’s lap, her face smooshed into his shoulder. 

Magnus was at the other end of the couch looking at them fondly.

“Is it bad that I’m completely jealous of a child?” Magnus asked Alec 

“Because she beat us at snakes and ladders?” Alec guesses “again.”

“No.” Magnus said rolling his eyes “although... I’m sure she’s cheating somehow; I mean look where she is right now. I wanna be there.”

Alec’s entire face lit up and he squeezed Madzie lightly.  
“As soon as Cat picks her up you can climb right in.”

“Can’t wait.” Magnus says “I’m so tired. Who knew kids were so much work?”

Alec stifled a laugh “like everyone.”  
Just then Madzie stretched, her arm hit into Alec’s face, her little palm stretching out and Alec pressed a kiss onto it. Madzie made a little sigh and went back into her deep slumber. 

Magnus looked at them with his head resting on the back of the couch.  
He and Alec never had the “kids” chat. It was pointless really, Warlocks can’t have kids and Alec was gay. It wasn’t as if they had options so it just never came up. Magnus always considered the downworlders he helped to be his surrogate children; and it had been enough. He’d never been with anyone like Alec before so it had never been an issue but since they had taken on this role of ‘uncles’ in Madzie’s life something in Magnus was ticking, like the biological clock mundanes talked about. He saw it in Alec, although he was still so young it was obvious how much he took to caring for Madzie. It was like he couldn’t help the paternal bond slipping out. He always knew exactly what to do with her, he didn’t feel silly when she wanted him to have a tea party with her bears he just went along with it, and enjoyed being with her. Magnus knew it was Shadowhunter destiny to bare children young as they didn’t have guaranteed long life with such a dangerous calling. He wondered if Alec craved children now. He wondered if he was holding him back from having them. The very idea made a horrible cold sensation seep into his body.

“Alexander...” he began suddenly 

Alec looked up at him with his usual adoring face. Alec made a noise to show he was listening.

“I was... never mind. It doesn’t matter.” Magnus said. This wasn’t the time, not with Madzie asleep between them.

Alec frowned a little. Concern flooding his face. “Is everything alright? What is it?”

Magnus stood up “honestly, it can wait.” 

Alec looked like he was about to get up too, then he looked back at the sleeping girl in his arms.

“Magnus...” Alec said “come here. Talk to me. Something is bothering you.”

Magnus sighed and sat back down facing Alec, his back resting against the arm of the couch.

“Do you want this?” He asked, his ringed hand motioning at a sleeping Madzie.

“Do I want Madzie?” Alec said looking confused “I think Cat might have something to say about that.”

Magus shook his head a little “do you want kids, Alexander?” 

“Where has this come from?” Alec asked “you’ve never mentioned kids before.”

Magnus looked at his hands. “It’s just how you are with her.” Magnus shrugged and then looked back at Alec “I think you were born to be leader Alexander; and you are one at the institute but what about in your personal life? I think you were born to be a father too; to grow and lead your children into incredible people like you.” He imagined the life Alec would have had with Lydia. They might not have had a love they deserved, but he imagined Alec with beautiful dark haired babies. Teaching them archery and reading to them. He took that away from Alec when he crashed the wedding. 

Alec looked thoughtful. Like a million cogs were turning in his head.  
“Do you want kids?”

Magnus huffs our a little laugh. “You can’t just turn that question onto me when you haven’t answered yourself.” 

“Magnus. Look.” Alec sighed and took a breath “you are my life. You know that. All I ever wanted was to be happy and be myself and I’ve gotten that and so much more with you. I couldn’t possibly ask for more; by the Angel- I mean look at you. You are more than my wildest dreams... would I want to have a family with you? If it were possible then yeah, I can’t say I haven’t imagined it; but it’s also something I can live without. You’re the only thing I can’t live without. As long as I’m with you I’m fulfilled. Besides we’re not even married yet, we have plenty of time to think about kids.”

Magnus went from the verge of happy tears at Alec’s words to complete shock. He choked a little.

“Alexander Lightwood! Did you just propose to me?” 

“No.” Alec said scrunching his nose “I did not just propose.” 

Magnus felt light headed. Marriage. He never even considered marriage. It was actually impossible. 

“Oh.” Was all he managed to say. He smiled, or at least tried to. Why was he suddenly a little disappointed? 

“Magnus, when I propose, you’ll know it.” Alec replied with a grin, his eyes sparkling in promise.

“When.” Magnus repeated. Oh. “Alexander, you do remember that we can’t actually get married...?”

Alec looked puzzled “we can’t?”

“No, because it’s not legal. A Shadowhunter can’t marry a downworlder, darling. The accords... besides I wouldn’t want a mundane ceremony. It wouldn’t be right for you.”

Alec looked a little crestfallen but not upset. “How So?” He asked over Madzie’s head.

Magnus shuffled a little closer. “You deserve the world Alexander. I know I can’t give that to you but what I can do is refuse your hand in marriage if it’s not one hundred percent under the conditions you deserve.” He placed his hand on Alec’s calf that was longing on the couch “You deserve to be married in gold. You deserve tradition; your birth right. You need a wedded rune and you need your family and your friends there with you decorated in gold too. I couldn’t do it another way. We know that’s impossible but I still think you deserve to know why.”

Alec smirked at him “so theoretically if that was a proposal then your answer is no?”

Magnus squeezed his leg but said nothing. Alec didn’t seem upset or downbeat, in fact he looked thrilled.

“So i’ll change the accords.” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow “Yes, because that will be so easy!” He scoffed 

“BUT... if I did... then you’d consider me? Us. Forever. Officially.” Alec said hopefully.

Magnus’ heart was in overdrive. Alec didn’t possibly think he could challenge the clave and change the accords just for him? The clave hated Warlocks, all down worlders. He didn’t think he could love this man anymore but here they were.

Magnus laughed “and I was only asking about kids!”

Alec smiled back. “Like I said. I’m happy as we are. I’m so happy.” 

They were interrupted then by the door and Caterina coming to collect Madzie. Madzie somehow stayed asleep as Alec picked her up and lay her into Caterina’s arms.   
Magnus opened a portal for them and they disappeared soon after she thanked them for taking care of the little one. 

As soon as they disappeared Magnus dragged Alec to him and greedily slipped his arms around his waist. Alec held him like he was the most precious thing in existence, he pulled Magnus back down onto the couch and they lay together in a comfortable silence just holding each other and mapping each other’s body with their hands. 

“You know I’m going to do it.” Alec said after a while and Magnus didn’t need to ask what he was referring to.

He smiled into Alec’s chest and kissed him. 

“And just so you know. It’s a yes, maybe not today, but....” Magnus said quietly “for you Alexander, it’s always a yes.”


End file.
